


【狛日】一通电话

by KazamiMori



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazamiMori/pseuds/KazamiMori
Summary: 下流的预备学科（某知名不具本科生以兴奋的语气如是说道
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 25





	【狛日】一通电话

“所以那和我有什么关系？”  
你一个小时前就这么说了。——这话日向当然没说出来。他眯起眼睛打了半个哈欠（这是说他没有捂嘴，而没有捂住嘴的哈欠是不完整的）语速因此又慢了点：“是没有关系……你就不肯陪我熬会？明明为了和七海联机连通宵都一口答应。”  
“啊哈，区区一个预备学科这是在把自己和谁作比较呢？而且最后陪七海同学熬了通宵的究竟是谁啊？”  
对面说话的人有一把好嗓子，不过话的内容就没有那么动听了——日向撇了撇嘴，决定结束这个交谈双方都醋味十足的话题。为第二天的测试挑灯夜战的普通高中生在草稿纸上画了个圈，他说：“随便谁都行吧。”  
“……”  
似乎是被话题的断面狠狠戳到了，另一边立马闭了嘴。日向只听见似是而非的一个“咯”，然后是织物摩擦的声音，让人联想到在破衣服堆里翻滚的猫——事实上说不定真是这样，他想——最后是扑的一声柔软的轻响，就和你刚打开房间门就扑到床上是同一个声音。  
“你要睡了吗？”他轻声问。  
“……不，”对面的人，他的现任男友狛枝凪斗，隔了好一会才闷闷地回话，“就让我看看预备学科能为此挣扎到什么地步吧。”  
十足的傲娇味，日向有点想笑：“啊啊，会让你看到的。”

说到做到，自觉答应了什么不得了事情的日向再度投入到最后的复习之中。不说别的，他专注的程度就十分令人敬佩——在和恋人连麦的过程中专心学习没有发出除呼吸和翻页之外的任何响动，以至于让对方无聊到睡着，某种意义上而言的确是个光辉的战绩。  
所以和我连麦就有这么无聊啊，日向盖上笔帽时颇有些寂寞地想。通话另一端细微的电流裹挟着狛枝稍微失真的呼吸声吹出来，在安静的夜里倒是很能给人以“我并不是孤身一人”的安心感。  
虽然那也可能只是错觉而已——日向想着，抬手准备按下挂机键。  
“日向、君……”  
“嗯？”被突然的呼唤打断了动作，日向重新把听筒放回耳边，“狛枝？我把你吵醒了吗？”  
“……”没有回应。  
“……狛枝？”  
“……唔。……”  
那并不是在叫他。日向突然意识到：狛枝只是在睡梦里念了他的名字而已。  
——不不不这显然更糟糕吧？！  
  
这没什么大不了的，日向创，没·什·么·大·不·了·的。不过是被睡着了的恋爱对象叫了一声名字而已，一句稀松平常的梦话能说明什么？什么也说明不了，所以别去想它、别去想他、别好奇他做了什么很可能内容糟糕并且第二天就会实施在你身上的梦、别——  
狛枝又含混地说了些什么，里面夹杂着几个日向熟悉过头的音节。  
——别为了这种事就——  
日向低下头，黑色的制服裤裆部被顶起一个明显的弧度。  
……  
我完了，日向创如此确信。  
  
抖着手喘着气拉开裤链的时候他觉得自己完全就是个变态，不过一想到另一个更变态的家伙又有种莫名的心安理得。事到如今自己的行为究竟是出于生理反应还是某种报复心理也已经分不清楚了……日向倒抽一口凉气，干脆把长裤全部脱掉甩到桌底下。  
春日初来乍到，没能被暖意浸透的地方还很多，日向的房间就算是一个。光裸的腿相互磨蹭着试图取暖，四角裤里的性器反而愈发兴致勃勃起来。放弃思考的日向小心地理了理耳机线，把手机放回桌子上：狛枝的呼吸飘乎乎的很轻很浅，可一旦注意到了就像是在脑袋里面响起来的一样——日向不期然想起这呼吸声的主人平时的话音，气声重得让不知情的人怀疑他是否故意为之，怀着不那么纯洁的心思去回忆时就更透出一股色情味道。  
十六七岁也正是为一点点小刺激勃起得梆硬的年纪，挑开内裤握住了自己性器的日向哲学地如此想道。没什么奇怪的、只是解决生理问题而已，就算性幻想对象的性别有点不对，因为是恋人的原因也就合情合理了。他试图说服自己狛枝的手和他自己的并无不同，狛枝给他撸和自己撸也就没有本质上的区别，不过效果不怎么样，甚至比不上耳边清浅的呼吸。  
“……。”  
狛枝过于凑巧地哼了一声，音质好过头了的耳机完美还原了它，模拟气流激得日向一个哆嗦；随之响起细微的沙沙声，似乎是那头蓬松柔软的白发磨蹭枕头时发出的：他大概把整张脸都埋进了枕头里，这之后能听见的声音都有点闷。  
不得不说这个画面很有几分可爱，日向咽了咽口水决定不再去想它，以免事态恶化。  
周围的温度升高了一个恰好的数值，能让他明明白白地感觉到“热”。渗出的汗水和考珀液混在一起让手心变得温热湿滑，三根手指圈住阴茎抽拉的动作和往日里有那么一点点不一样。  
这又是为什么？  
只是狛枝而已……不过是他含混不清的呼唤、他的渐渐与自己同频的呼吸，不过是他自身的声响再加上一点模糊的有色的回忆……就只是这样而已……  
食指侧面蹭上软沟的时候日向整个人都颤抖了一下，呻吟的碎片从嘴角掉出来。头脑空白一瞬之后他急忙捂住了嘴，提心吊胆地注意狛枝那边的反应，快感和惊恐使得心如擂鼓。  
…………  
没有。方才预想中的惊异、厌恶、嘲讽、羞辱等等没有任何出现的迹象，狛枝的呼吸平稳绵长。不放心的日向又多等了一会，但什么也没发生，唯一的意外只是他因为这过于刺激的一瞬间而直接射了出来，不小心弄脏了刚才丢在地上的裤子。放松之余也莫名的有些遗憾，日向伸脚拨了拨沾上一点精液的布料。  
——发现自己仍然很兴奋也是这时候。  
被这个事实shock到的日向很是愣了一会。  
…………………  
简直、糟透了！  
没有狛枝就无法满足什么的、哪门子的官能小说内容啊？！  
  
一段时间的无声叫嚷过后，日向小心地把耳机麦捂在手里免得惊醒那一边的狛枝，放弃了治疗似的拉开书桌抽屉寻找可能存在的润滑液——居然真的有。日向瞪着那支粉色的塑料软管（居然还是什么见鬼的樱花味，用脚趾头想都能知道是哪个恶趣味的混蛋偷偷放在这里的）试图用眼神杀死它。  
润滑液没有为自己发声。日向不耐烦地抓过它，拧开盖子往手上倒了一大堆，和“樱花味”名称并不相符的人工合成的香味让他觉得好受了点；日向分神注意了一下通话界面，将近三个小时：它还会持续多久现在完全取决于自己——感觉微妙的赢了，怎么回事——而熟睡的狛枝将对此一无所知。  
这样想着的时候他悲哀地发现自己更加兴奋了。各种意义上。  
所以狛枝就是有毒吧？当日向犹犹豫豫地试图把沾满润滑液的手往屁股那里蹭的时候他不禁自问：否则我为什么要做这种事？  
当然也就那么一说，以现在的情况要停下来显然是不可能的。他定了定神，继续伸手向下探。  
……！  
甫一接触脆弱的会阴他就恨不得把整只手都扔出去：太凉了！简直像是冰块一样！  
狛枝是怎么做的？他记忆里的润滑液从来是近似体温的温热才对——在这个时候意识到那家伙的体贴什么的未免也太微妙了，日向唾弃了一下自己，用纸擦干净手重新倒润滑液。  
就算是那个狛枝也想不到这东西会被我就这么用光吧？他苦中作乐似的勾了勾嘴角，掌心搓揉着透明的啫喱状液体，等感觉温度高一点再试图涂抹。——事实上，捂暖润滑液需要的时间最多不过两三分钟，硬生生搅着它拖了近十分钟主要还是心理问题……  
即便如此，自己的手指在下面的入口处戳弄的感觉仍然羞耻得能把日向整个人烧着，凝胶被私处偏高的体温烧得化开，淋淋漓漓地从指缝间落在地板上。我刚才有倒这么多吗？他混乱地想，还是说是我自己的原因？不，都还没插入就开始分泌液体什么的生理上就是不可能。所以我完全——完全不必——不应、不该感到羞耻。这根本就不是狛枝所谓的“淫荡”，何况即使——即使是，那也不是我的错。绝不是。  
  
不管怎么说，有了润滑插入行为就变得不那么艰难了，单单一根手指甚至可以说轻而易举。日向花了远超过插入行为本身所需的心思去说服自己这并不是什么人间之屑行径，鉴于就在刚刚他还对着电话里睡着了的某人撸了一发现在在做的其实也没有那么……不，也没有非常……没有非常变态……  
……所以就是变态没错吧。  
狛枝在床上也是一如往常的话多，他早该免疫的。可事实上因为狛枝的一句话害羞得整个人都红透的情况也不在少数，要命的是他正实践着那些令人害羞的荤话之一……  
指尖犹豫着又动了动。……什么啊这种触感……各种意义上都太糟糕了。  
肠道很温暖，不如说热得过分，内里十分柔软，夹着润滑液简直有种汁水四溢的错觉。日向尽力叫停自我脑补、忽略掉羞耻感，进进出出的同时试图塞进第二根手指。  
找不到……怎样都不得要领，急躁起来的动作蹭痛了黏膜，日向从嗓子里溢出一声带哭腔的咕噜。  
如果是更加熟悉他的身体的狛枝——这说法简直比自己捅自己还耻上一千倍——如果由狛枝来的话……他咬了咬嘴唇，将轻声的呜咽吞回肚子里。

“果然没有我就不行啊，日向君。”  
“！！！咕呜——！”  
被突然响起的声音狠狠惊吓到、下意识向前方挥出手臂的结果就是绊到耳机线，通话中断的手机被耳机线带着滑落掉下桌面，掉落的手机又扯掉了入耳式耳机的耳塞，过于暴力的方式带来微弱的痛感。  
——但现在的日向也已经没有余裕去关注它们了。  
仿佛从脑子里面响起的狛枝的声音是另一种意义上的剧毒，加之在后穴里翻搅的手指恰好戳中了最要命的地方，本就有些混沌的意识被前列腺高潮冲击得险些溃败、差点从椅子上掉下来，甜美的晕眩好像持续了一个世纪那么长时间才——

“咚——当”  
被甩到墙角的手机没有抱怨什么，而是尽责且无情地播放起了邮件提示音。日向表情空白地瞪着那个角落看了几秒，直到屏幕暗下去才拖着尚且酸软的双腿去捡它。  
果不其然，是狛枝。  
“预备学科还真是什么事都做不好呢。”  
狛枝幸灾乐祸似的嘲讽表情和语气简直能从屏幕显示的一句话里溢出来，差点没把日向气个倒仰。但还没等他趁着怒气将手机远远扔出窗外，下一条邮件又来了。  
日向纠结了好一会，恶狠狠点开。  
“然而就算是这么笨拙的日向君，渣滓如我也不由得兴奋起来了啊……不在日向君身边实在是太可惜了，得补偿我才行。  
“——日向君的话，明天不会逃走的吧？”  
“……”  
日向·不会逃走·创沉默半晌，丢开手机自暴自弃地随便往床上一躺。

しまった……

这么沉迷于狛枝、甚至已经开始期待起明天的自己。  
糟透了。


End file.
